Wands and Jutsus
by extra cheesy
Summary: HPxNaruto. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Harry and the shinobi get off on the wrong foot, and tension arises from both parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story that you recognize as someone else's.

* * *

Chapter One

'_I need sake for this,' _Tsunade thought as she read the letter addressed to her. She contemplated on whether or not she should approve of the mission and send out a team to bodyguard Harry Potter. She sighed and turned to the only person in the room aside from herself.

"Namiashi, get Hatake and his team here immediately. Tell Umino he should be in this room also, as soon as possible, unless he wants to face my wrath. I don't know where Hatake-brat is, so you'll just have to track him yourself, but Umino should be teaching right now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed."

--

Namiashi Raidou considered all the places Hatake Kakashi and his team would be. One of the logical areas would be the training grounds. Another would be at the bridge. There was even a small chance that Kakashi hadn't even arrived to train his students; Naruto would have probably shouted his head off by now. It was also possible for the four of them to be patrolling the outskirts of Konoha. Ever since the dangers of Akatsuki were growing, the Hokage had all able ninjas keep watch out for the S-class nins.

Raidou went to each area one after the other, and discovered each spot was empty. His frustration grew, and decided to first go tell Iruka that the Godaime Hokage wanted to see him. He headed towards the Academy, and entered Iruka's classroom unannounced, startling the Academy students.

"Umino Iruka, you are requested in the presence of the Hokage, immediately," Raidou suddenly stated with an air of urgency.

"Oohh, sensei, busted! What did you do? Rob the Hokage of her sake?" someone interjected, looking quite cheerful at the joke he made.

Iruka turned red at the sudden rudeness of one of his students. "Konohamaru! I want you to write me a one-page essay on why you shouldn't disrespect your elders! I want it on my desk by tomorrow!"

"Aaww. You have to be kidding me. I'm going to be the next Hokage! You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I will!"

"Iruka-sensei…," Raidou warned him. Iruka read in between the non-existent lines that this meeting was a matter of importance.

"Hai. Class dismissed. I still want that essay Konohamaru!" Iruka said, reminding him of his punishment. "Okay, I need to organize my classroom, but I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The jounin sighed, "Just hurry and head towards the Hokage tower when you're done." He then exited out of Iruka's classroom with a poof.

--

'_Arghhh. Where in the world can Team 7 be? Is it really that hard to find them? With a loudmouth ninja as a member of their team, I should have heard them by now, at least.'_

Raidou mused at his inability to find said team, and wondered if he was getting old. He flitted down one of the more populated streets of Konoha, careful in not bumping into anyone, hoping to find Team 7 as quickly as possible. "Tsunade-sama must be getting angry right now. Thank Kami I'm not in her pathway," the scarred ninja said out-loud.

--

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade sneezed as Iruka entered her room. "Sneezing in the summer, Tsunade-sama? Somebody must be talking about you. Anyways, you need to see me?"

"Yes, yes. We just need to wait for Team 7 to arrive. Then I can begin the debriefing," the Hokage answered swiftly. "I just wonder what's taking them so long."

--

He finally spotted Kakashi and his team dining out at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He groaned inwardly, mentally smacking himself on the forehead for not thinking of the ramen bar as a possibility of where they could be.

Raidou approached them and made himself known with a small cough. The 'slurping of ramen' ninjas turned to face him. "Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, you are required to be in the presence of the Hokage. Please report to the Hokage Tower immediately."

Naruto brightened up immediately, brooding about the fact that Kakashi was later than usual today. "Hooray! A mission! A chance to prove to Sakura-chan that I am better than teme and she will fall in love with me," shouted Naruto with 'youthfulness' as Gai would say, if he were here.

"Dobe, don't talk like I'm not here," the Uchiha said, annoyed at Naruto's sudden rant, though not unusual.

The ramen-loving ninja gasped and started to shake Kakashi, "HE SPEAKS! Quick, sensei! Check if it really is Sasuke!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, retreating back to his original character.

"NA-RU-TO! Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's head.

Kakashi sighed. Today was not a good day for him. He accidently misplaced his beloved book, Icha Icha Violence. Him! The great Sharingan Kakashi! The shouts and noises his team made, or at least Sakura and Naruto, irritated the jounin-sensei when they accused him of being late, and to top it all off, here was Namiashi saying that they were going on a mission. It must have been an important one, though, since a jounin delivered the message orally, instead of a messenger hawk.

"Quiet you two, we need to get going." Kakashi stood up, paid the old man for the ramen, and acknowledged Raidou for the message. He jumped onto the roofs of the stores to ensure speed in his travel towards the tower, leaving his team behind.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei, wait up!" Sakura shouted in mid-punch, and Naruto sighed in relief.

--

To pass the time, Iruka and Tsunade talked about the progress of his students, and which of them he thought were ready to graduate. "Well, Konohamaru does get on people's nerves, but he is developing into a skilled ninja. He looks up to Naruto, although I wish he never taught Konohamaru Sexy-no-jutsu."

"Yes, don't we all," Tsunade agreed.

At that moment, Kakashi and his team entered the room. Spotting his former sensei, Naruto shouted with glee, and hugged Iruka, surprising him. Sakura said hello, and Sasuke grunted his infamous Uchiha grunt.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Are we interrupting something, Tsunade-sama?"

"No," Tsunade shook her head in emphasis, "Iruka-sensei and I were just waiting for you. I should demote Namiashi back to genin, making us sit here like this."

"Huh?" The masked ninja said dumbly. Why would a lowly chunnin be here? Shouldn't he be teaching those Academy brats?

"And I thought you were supposed to be a _genius_. You," Tsunade said exasperatedly and pointed at Kakashi, "and your team is being assigned to a year long, S-class mission, AND, Iruka-sensei will be joining you. THAT is why he is here."

"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka yelped in surprise, since he didn't know what this meeting was about. "I haven't been on a mission in ages! I'll only be a hindrance on this mission, especially since it's S-classed."

"Nonsense Iruka. I know what you are capable of. Anyways, there will be children at the place you all are heading to, so you are the only logical person to send, in case something happens to them."

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei! I bet when we get there, you'll kick ass!"

"NARUTO! What have I told you about language?"

"Sorry…but still!"

Kakashi asked, "So, what's the mission?"

"Well, just recently, I was sent a letter from one Albus Dumbledore, hiring us in order to protect a certain boy, Harry Potter. Apparently, he plays an important part in their war, and must not be killed. We cannot refuse this mission, since they are willing to pay a hefty amount for our services."

'_You'll probably be using this money to pay off your debts,'_ Kakashi thought, but sadly, he actually said it out loud. He quickly dodged the kunai headed towards nether regions. How she managed that angle from her desk, he didn't know, but that was probably why she was one of the Legendary Sannin.

"This Harry Potter," Tsunade continued, "will be going to school at a place called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of magic where wizards and witches go to, to hone their magical abilities. That is where the most part of your mission will take place. But first, you need to get on the train to Hogwarts. Here are your tickets." The Hokage handed out a ticket to each person. "Do not lose these! They are irreplaceable, and don't be late for the train ride." She directed this piece of advice to Kakashi.

"Me? Late? How could you accuse me of such a thing, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked in mock disbelief.

"Because I can, that's why, and you usually are late. Anyways, it's a good thing that this mission came now. Ever since the attacks of Akatsuki on Naruto have increased, this will give us an opportunity to hide him for the time being. Do you all accept this mission?"

Iruka snorted. "It isn't like you're giving us much choice, Tsunade-sama. I accept."

Four more variations of 'I accept' reached Tsunade's ears, and she rubbed her hands in eagerness.

"Okay! Here is the scroll of this mission, containing all the details. Pack all the things you need for this assignment, but keep it light. Meet back here in one hour. Iruka-sensei, I will have Shikamaru sub for you in your time of absence."

"Hai," said Iruka, and they all left the room.

--

"Ramen or no ramen? Ramen or no ramen? Hmm. Oh well! I can carry it all anyways."

--

When the hour passed, the five ninjas found themselves back in Tsunade's office, waiting for their instructions. Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Naruto, eyeing his provisions pack. "I thought I told you to pack _light._"

"Oh, no worries baa-chan. I can carry it all. I couldn't survive on a year long mission without ramen."

"It's your burden. I don't think anyone wants to carry it for you," said the medic-nin.

"I got it," Naruto retaliated.

"Hatake Kakashi, you shall be team leader. Who do you choose as your second-in-command?" continued the Sannin, getting on with business.

"Umino Iruka." Well, no surprises there, almost everyone thought. Except for Iruka, who was still in a daze ever since hearing about this mission. Kakashi and Iruka were enemies ever since the Chunnin Exams. Also, he wasn't cut out for this type of thing. He was a teacher for goodness! Barely scraped by the Chunnin Exams, and had no special abilities.

"Let's get started." Tsunade then pulled out a long red feather. "This phoenix feather is a portkey, which shall transport you all to your destination, although even I'm not sure where it is."

"What's a phoenix?" inquired Sakura.

"Apparently it's a giant, magical bird of some sort. I'm not sure. Anyways, the portkey will activate in a few minutes, so I need you all to surround it and place a hand on the feather. A warning before you go. Do not fail this mission. It is extremely critical that we get the money. We need it to pay off the expenses of rebuilding Konoha."

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

The few minutes passed by slowly, anticipating where they would be headed. Naruto was shaking in his non-existent boots with excitement.

Tsunade kept her eyes on the time, and counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

And the five ninjas got sucked into the feather, leaving the Godaime Hokage alone in her office. "Good luck."

--

"Oof!" Naruto cried out in pain as both Sasuke and Sakura landed on top of him. They landed in the center of a living room, surrounded by surprised wizards and witches. Kakashi and Iruka, even though this being the first time they ever used a portkey, landed with grace and on their feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" someone in the room shouted, and a spell was directed to the five of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Has anyone noticed the excessive usage of exclamation points I used? Especially with Iruka?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story that you recognize as someone else's.

* * *

Chapter Two

Two days before the Advanced Guard were sent to retrieve Harry from his relatives, Albus Dumbledore made an unexpected visit to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He entered through the door, surprising Tonks, who was on her way out, and tripped over the umbrella stand.

_CRASH_

Everyone tensed as Mrs. Black ranted in her earsplitting screech.

"_Mudbloods! Blood traitors! In my house, defiling the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Filthy scum and a worthless son!"_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tonks apologized, not helping the situation that she inadvertently caused.

Dumbledore smiled at Tonks, and took out his wand. With a swish towards the portrait, the curtains closed and Walburga Black's screams ceased. Everyone let out a shaky sigh and headed towards Dumbledore. "Are you alright, Nymphadora?"

Tonks furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the headmaster use her first name, but she didn't say anything about it. "Yes I am, sir. I was just heading off to the Ministry, but you opened the door so suddenly and I tripped over the umbrella stand." She walked towards the door, turned around as her hand touched the knob, and waved back to everyone. "Well, I'm off!" Tonks stepped out into the streets and shut the door behind her.

A moment or two passed, and Sirius stepped forward and faced aged wizard. "We weren't expecting you today, Dumbledore. Harry doesn't arrive until Thursday."

Dumbledore waved his hand in front of his face. "Ah yes, I am aware of that. I just decided to drop by for a while. How are the children?"

"They're currently upstairs right now. They complain about having nothing to do around the house," Mrs. Weasley answered, "but I think they're just anxious to have Harry come. Anyways, would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be fine. Since everyone is here, why don't we go into the living room? I have something important to tell you." Dumbledore stepped towards the living room, and everyone else followed him. He situated himself onto a cushioned chair, and made himself comfortable.

Mrs. Weasley entered moments after, carrying a tray filled with teacups and a teapot. "Well, help yourselves," she said.

Moody was the first to speak. "Well Dumbledore? What do you want to tell us about?"

"Always straight to the point, aren't you Mad-Eye?" Dumbledore asked. "Well first of all, is everything prepared for Harry's retrieval?"

"Yes, yes. Tonks sent the letter to Harry's uncle and aunt, so they won't be there when we get Harry," Lupin answered.

"I still think I should be going to," complained Sirius. "I need to get out of this house; breathe in some fresh air before I lose my mind."

Lupin sighed. "You're still being hunted be the Ministry. If they see you…" Lupin trailed off, leaving the consequences of Sirius's capture unsaid.

"Sirius, Remus is right. We can't have you seen. That is why you need to stay here. Anyways, you'll be seeing Harry in two days. Can't you wait?" Mr. Weasley said.

Before Sirius could answer, a flash of light shot through the room and an orange blur dropped out of nowhere, followed by another boy and a girl. They landed in a pile, and the boy in orange cried out in pain when the other two landed on top of him. Another two strangers came from the ceiling, but unlike the previous three, they managed to stay upright.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sirius screamed in surprise. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and dropped the teacup she was holding.

Moody whipped out his wand and shot a stunning spell towards the five of them. The spell headed to the one with gravity-defying silver hair, but he suddenly disappeared. Moody growled and opened his mouth to cast the spell again, but Dumbledore shot out his hand in front of his wand.

"Stop it Mad-Eye. We mustn't treat guests like this." He tilted his head towards the ceiling of the living room. "Would you please come down? I am Albus Dumbledore, and you have my word that we won't attack again."

In confusion, everyone else looked up and gasped as they saw the silver haired intruder hanging upside-down from the ceiling. He flipped from his position and landed on his feet.

"Show off," muttered the blonde with the orange jumpsuit. "Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, can you get off of me? I think you're crushing my ramen."

"Jeez, dobe. All you can think about is ramen," said the other boy as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Shut up, teme." The blonde retaliated. He stood up and stretched his body. He looked at the room filled with surprised wizards. "What? Never seen a handsome devil like me before, have you?" With that said, he posed in front of everyone, flashing his pearly whites and giving a thumbs up.

A second later, everyone heard footsteps on the stairway. Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny came down from upstairs, but none of them noticed the intruders. "Hey professor! Didn't expect to see you here. We just came cause we heard a noise and…," said Ron. His eyes landed onto the five strangely dressed people and yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley. You, Miss Granger and your brothers and sister are just in time to meet our guests," Dumbledore said. "May you introduce yourselves?" he asked the five. The wizards and witches looked to see the quintet organize themselves into a line standing side by side.

The masked adult spoke first in a bored tone. "Hatake Kakashi. Jounin and team captain."

"Umino Iruka. Chunnin and second-in-command."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Chunnin and future Hokage of Konoha!"

"Dobe…Uchiha Sasuke. Chunnin."

"Hello! Haruno Sakura and I am the team's medic," Sakura finished with a smile.

Kakashi stepped forward and pulled out an orange book. "We are the shinobi hired by Albus Dumbledore, in order to protect Harry Potter," Kakashi said lazily as he read his book. He peered over the edges of his book and examined each occupant of the room. "Where is Potter? It doesn't look like he's in this room."

"I'm surprised that you all speak fluent English." Kakashi gave a small nod to acknowledge Dumbledore's comment. "Yes, well Harry isn't here right now," Dumbledore answered. "But, he will arrive in two days when our Advanced Guard retrieves him from his home."

"Dumbledore, are you sure we can trust them with that information?" Moody whispered to the headmaster. The ex-auror eyed the five shinobi with suspicion. "How are you so sure that they aren't working for You-Know-Who?"

"I'm positive that they are not working for Voldemort. There is no questioning their loyalty to us and the Order."

"Wait a minute, Dumbledore! You were expecting them to come today. That's why you came here unannounced! Was this the important thing you were going to tell us about?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hmm. Why yes, Sirius. Yes it was," replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to the ninjas, who were waiting quietly, or in Kakashi's case, reading, and said, "For the time being, why don't you make yourselves comfortable? In two days, your mission will start. Kakashi, Iruka, I'd like to speak with you two about your stay at Hogwarts."

On the stairwell, Hermione examined the shinobi from head to toe, and shook her head. "Harry isn't going to like this at all."

--

"Who ARE you guys?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You must be Harry Potter! Wow. That's a cool scar!" Naruto said, jumping around Harry.

"I'm Sakura. Ignore Naruto. He's an idiot," said Sakura. She sighed and said, "Naruto, stop jumping around. You're scaring Potter-san."

Naruto pointed over to Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair. "That brick wall over there is teme." Sakura rolled her eyes, and punched Naruto in the shoulder. "Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"That's Sasuke-kun," Sakura corrected. "You haven't met Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei yet, have you?" Harry shook his head sideways, still shocked that these three strangers were here at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. "Well Iruka-sensei has a scar across his nose, and Kakashi-sensei wears a mask over his face. It shouldn't be too hard to recognize them. You'll see them at dinner. They usually never come out of their rooms."

Harry nodded his head slowly, digesting all the information Sakura gave him. "Wait a minute," Harry said. "Why are you guys even here?"

"We're your bodyguards. Dumbledore-san hired us," Sakura explained. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"WHAT? Bodyguards!! Why would Dumbledore hired you guys?!" Harry cried out. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you guys to protect me!" Sakura backed away from Harry's sudden outburst.

Before Sakura could answer, Ron, Fred, and George entered the room. "Why hello, Harry," Fred said. "I see you've met your guards. Nice bunch of people, aren't they?"

"Especially this one here," George added, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hey! Stop that."

"You guys knew about them?" Harry yelled. "What else haven't you told me about, Ron? Did you marry Hermione while I was gone?"

Ron's face matched the color of his hair in less than two seconds. Fred and Geoge roared with laughter, as Sakura and Naruto looked confused.

"N-No!"

"Stop complaining. It's annoying me," Sasuke said for the first time. Everyone turned to the direction where Sasuke sat. "There isn't anything you can do except accept the fact that the three of us, and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei will be protecting you for the whole year. Be glad there is someone that cares enough about you that they would hire us to guard you. Nothing you say will make us leave, so be a man and suck it up."

"Wh-Wha," Harry sputtered in surprise.

"Hehe, everyone…it's dinnertime, hehe," Naruto said, trying to break up that tense feeling that hanged in the air.

"Yeah…come on Potter-san, you'll finally get to meet Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei," added Sakura. Everyone followed Naruto out of the room, while Harry glared at Sasuke for his comment.

--

Iruka was the lucky one who had the liberty of escorting Harry to Platform 9 and ¾. Five minutes before the train had to leave, Iruka looked down at Harry and said, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be staying with you on the train, while Kakashi-sensei and I will be taking another route to Hogwarts, okay Harry-kun?"

Harry reluctantly shook his head and glared slightly at Iruka.

"It's time to board the train," Hermione said softly, pulling Harry's arm towards the locomotive. "Don't anger them," she whispered in his ear. "Dumbledore told me that they shouldn't be underestimated."

"Why? What can they do to me? Even if they are as strong as Dumbledore says, they're supposed to _protect_ me, not hurt me."

"Harry, just don't," Hermione sighed.

--

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakuraaaa," Kakashi sang. "I heard that it gets boring in the train. Here are some of my books from my valued collection of Icha Icha. Just make sure you protect these books with your lives. I don't want anything happen to my babies."

The three of them stared at Kakashi like he just sprouted another head. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist and placed three different Icha Icha books onto his hand.

"You just gave us porn," Sasuke deadpanned. "Your precious porn."

"Ne, Sasuke, I tried reading this before. It's _really _boring. It doesn't even make any sense," Naruto said.

Iruka walked up to the four, and managed to see Naruto holding the three books. "Naruto…why are you holding those pieces of junk?" Iruka said dangerously.

"Well…you see…Kakashi-sensei gave it to us!" Naruto's finger shook as he pointed towards the jounin.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei. Try and refrain from sharing that trash with everyone," the chunnin hissed.

"Trash?! Why this is literature! Written by the finest author who ever lived!" Kakashi said with such emotion, defending his porn, since they couldn't defend themselves.

Iruka picked up the Icha Icha from Naruto and handed back to Kakashi. "You guys better hurry up. The train is leaving soon. Kakashi-sensei and I will meet you at Hogwarts."

"Hai!" The five separated into two different groups, went their separate ways. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura met up with Ron, and followed him into the compartment where Harry and his friends stayed in.

Kakashi and Iruka headed towards Moody, who was waiting patiently for them. He ushered them into an empty room except for a chair in the center of the floor. "This is a portkey. Grab on tight, and in a few moments, you'll be at Hogwarts," he growled. The two shinobi grasped firmly onto the chair and disappeared in less than a second. They dropped again from the air, and into the office of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I finally finished writing this chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers, and an even bigger thanks to **Titan of Saturn**. Her advice she gave me was really helpful, and I just hope I followed it correctly. Again, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story that you recognize as someone else's.

* * *

Chapter Three

The fact that two men had dropped into his office did not surprise Dumbledore. Just like before, Kakashi and Iruka landed gracefully onto the floor. Straightening up, they examined the dim room quietly, noticing the oddities in the room. To one side, a magnificent, blazing red bird rested on a perch with its head tucked into its wings. In a case was a silver sword, which managed to shine brightly, despite the poor lighting in the room.

Dumbledore waved his hand towards two vacant seats. "Please, sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

He slowly explained to Kakashi and Iruka about Harry's situation and how Voldemort managed to regained his body. The headmaster also mentioned how Voldemort wanted and tried to kill Harry multiple times because of the prophecy.

"…That is the reason why we need you. I have information from Lord Voldemort's inner circle that he will plan to attack Harry again during his fifth year. We aren't sure when, but it will happen in a few months when Voldemort has managed to regroup all his followers."

After Dumbledore finished speaking, silence filled the office. Suddenly, a shrill cry filled the room. The bright red bird had woken up, catching the attention of the three men in the office. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the magical being.

"The portkey given to your Hokage was from Fawkes. He wasn't too happy when I pulled out one of his feathers," said Dumbledore, stroking the phoenix's head.

"He is stunning to look at, Dumbledore-san," said Iruka.

Dumbledore beamed in response. He said, "Well, back to business. There are still two things I need to ask you. Although your initial contract says only to be bodyguards for Harry, I was wondering if you could, first of all, protect this school, and secondly, teach the students how to defend themselves if they ever lose their wand. Of course, I will pay extra for both."

"Yes, we'll do it." There was no hesitation in Kakashi's answer. He knew that Konoha needed all the money it can get.

"I teach at our Academy back in Konoha, Dumbledore-san. It shouldn't be too hard," said Iruka.

Dumbledore nodded, pleased at both their answers.

Feeling that the meeting was over, Kakashi whipped out his book from his flak jacket. He said, "Iruka-sensei and I will walk around the area to get a feel for the layout of the school."

As both shinobi stood up, the aged wizard said, "We'll talk meet once more before the train arrives. It is imperative that we clear up the little details." He watched them leave, feeling very satisfied at the way this meeting had turned out.

--

Harry sighed as he stared out of the train window. Ron and Hermione were off to the prefect carriage, leaving him alone with Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and the pink-haired ninja. Sakura was her name, Harry remembered. Harry was quite glad that Sakura was the one who stayed, while the other two were in another carriage. She was the only one he could stand, considering that Naruto was too loud and brash, and he and Sasuke didn't have a good impression of each other.

It was nearly silent in the cramped compartment, save for the tiny whispers of Ginny and Neville, and the page turns of Luna and Sakura, who were both reading. Luna lived up to her nickname, Loony Lovegood, reading her magazine upside-down. Sakura, on the other hand, was scanning a very much used textbook on medicinal herbs, which enforced the fact that she was the shinobi's medic.

He survived the past four years at Hogwarts without anyone's protection. He encountered Lord Voldemort three times and managed to escape his clutches every single time. It angered Harry that Dumbledore thought he needed bodyguards. It was almost as if Dumbledore didn't believe in his abilities. The more he thought, the angrier he got.

The sound of the compartment door opening brought Harry back to the real world. He had hoped it was Ron and Hermione, coming back from their duties, but instead, Harry locked eyes with Malfoy, who was flanked on both sides by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"My, my Potter. It doesn't surprise me that you're surrounded by a bunch of misfits such as yourself," Malfoy drawled.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," Harry shot back with venom. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Manners Potter. Didn't your mother ever teach you them? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have one."

Harry snapped. Before he realized it, his fist was flying through the air towards Malfoy's face. He couldn't even remember ever getting up.

Man, would this feel good.

--

"Oi, Sasuke! Two giant gorillas and a scrawny boy entered Scar-san's compartment. Should we go see what's happening?" Naruto asked.

The two sixteen-year olds were in a carriage diagonal from the compartment Harry was in, so they could easily see who entered and exited his compartment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's words. "Let Sakura take care of it."

--

There was only silence inside the compartment. Harry stared at his fist, which, sadly, hadn't made it to Malfoy's face. Instead, it was stopped by Sakura, whose hand was gripping Harry's arm.

"Leave," Sakura commanded.

"Why should _I _listen to _you_?" Malfoy questioned in a haughty voice. No girl was going to tell him what to do.

Sakura fumed. Being underestimated just because she was a girl infuriated her. "Because if you don't, I'll become your worst nightmare."

Scowling, Malfoy said, "I'll get you for this, Potter, attacking a prefect. Next time, no one will be around to help you." Turning around, Malfoy stalked out of the compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Shit…Malfoy was a prefect.

Harry was suddenly shoved back down into his seat. "Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed. He waited for an answer, staring at the pink-haired girl, but got none. Sakura was already back to leafing through the pages of her medical book.

Thirty minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment to find a brooding Harry staring out the window.

"Hey Ron, is Malfoy really a prefect?" Harry voice drifted through the room.

"Yeah. Surprised me too," Ron answered.

"Damn."

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry would just sit there the rest of the train ride. "Come on, it's about time to get changed."

--

This year, Harry discovered what really pulled the not-so-horseless carriages. Two giant, black winged horses that seemed dead, yet still alive were hooked onto each coach, ready to pull them to the castle.

"What are those things?" Harry asked as he was being pushed into a carriage by Hermione. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Sakura followed, making the coach very cramped.

"What things?" Ron said.

"The things pulling the carriages. They look like horses," said Harry as he pointed in the direction of two horses from inside the carriage window.

Ron was silent for a moment. "There are no horses pulling the carriages, Harry. They're horseless, like always."

"No they aren't! I can see them! Look, Naruto is sitting on one of them!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron peered outside the window where he saw Naruto floating in mid-air, which brought shouts and exclamations from both Ron and everyone else, inside and outside the coach.

"_BLOODY HELL!"_

"Naruto, you idiot," Sakura said under her breath. "…Oh jeez, not you too, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had also climbed on top of the horse next Naruto, bringing more pandemonium.

"But…But…But…That's impossible!" Hermione breathed. Although causing someone to float in mid-air could be easily done with a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_, Naruto and Sasuke really did look like they were straddling the back of a horse.

"Are they invisible?" Ron asked.

"To most," Luna answered softly, surprising everyone. "They are called Thestrals, and only those who have witnessed death may see them. I can see them, Harry."

"Me too…," Sakura added. "And obviously so can Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

"I…I can see them, also," Neville whispered down into his lap.

"…Oh."

The coaches began to move slowly, stopping the conversation and making the ride to Hogwarts castle identical to the train ride; silent.

--

Harry heard whispers throughout the Great Hall as they saw three new additions to the Gryffindor table. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood out like a sore thumb in their unusual outfits, quickly making them targets for Hogwarts gossip.

Harry scanned the staff table as he sat down with his fellow Gryffindors and the shinobi. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape…all of them were present, except McGonagall, but that was understandable. She was the one who led the Sorting. But wait…

"What the hell…," Harry said.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Look, it's that Umbridge woman from my hearing at the Ministry. What is she doing here?"

"Do you think she's the new Defense teacher?" asked Ron.

Harry grimaced at the thought. "I hope not."

"_NO WAY!_" shouted a new voice. Harry turned to see Naruto standing on the table, pointing at one of the teachers at the end of the staff table. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing up there?!" he exclaimed.

"_BAKA!!_ Naruto, sit down!" Sakura demanded as she physically pulled Naruto back into his seat.

Harry stared at Iruka as he shook his head in his hands, with Kakashi sitting next to him.

The chatter of the Hogwarts students died down as the doors of the Great Hall opened. Led by Professor McGonagall, a crowd of scared and excited first years entered the hall. The transfiguration teacher placed the worn, old Sorting Hat onto the stool in front of the hall, capturing the eyes of everyone inside the room, especially those of the shinobi. Besides the first years, this was also their first time witnessing this yearly ritual.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing its song. All was silent except for the hat, and the occasional "no way" from Naruto, who was still rubbing his eyes.

Applause rang through the hall when the hat stopped singing, and the Sorting had begun. One by one, each first year was sorted into their new house for the next seven years. When it ended, Dumbledore stood up and said two simple words.

"Tuck in."

Food appeared magically in front of the young shinobi, surprising all three of them. Startled, the three sixteen year-olds stared at the food surrounding them and poked it to check if it was real. They looked around them to see everyone digging in, including Harry and his friends. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and reached to pile up their plates. Naruto, on the other hand, reached into his pack and took out a ramen bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"You really aren't going to eat that now, are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I just need hot water…" Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke.

A pot of steaming water materialized in front of Naruto, fulfilling his request.

"Uh…Okay. Cool."

Naruto carefully poured the scalding liquid into the bowl and waited anxiously for it to cook. Three minutes passed and the ramen was ready to eat. Naruto broke his chopsticks and reached down for the noodles after saying "Itadakimasu."

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are doing up there," Naruto said as he slurped his noodles.

"They wouldn't be sitting with us since they're adults," Sasuke said, reaching for a chicken leg. "It is only logical that they would be sitting with those of their own age."

Naruto nodded and continued to eat his dinner in silence. It was quite ironic how they were surrounded with people their own age but completely out of the loop to what any of them said. He and his teammates kept quiet for the duration of the feast, eavesdropping a little on the students' conversations to get a little information on their home for the next year.

By the time everyone had their fair share of food, Dumbledore stood up, silencing all conversation in the Great Hall. Naruto drifted in and out of the old man's speech as he thought of lying in a soft, comfy bed. The trip to Hogwarts had mentally exhausted Naruto since it had finally sunk in that they were to stay here for a whole year. He already missed Konoha.

--

Like Naruto, Harry longed to go to sleep, but he forced himself to listen to the Headmaster's speech.

"This year at Hogwarts will be a little different than previous years due to three new additions in our staff. But first, I would like to announce that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be-"

_Please not Umbridge_.

"-yours truly."

Confusion swept through the Hall and then realization. Harry couldn't help but grin as he clapped vigorously with his fellow students. Headmaster Dumbledore would be the new DADA teacher! The applause was loud and thunderous until Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Thank you for your kind acceptance," he said with a smile. "Sadly, we could not find anyone acceptable to rise up to this position, so I decided that I would be this year's Defense teacher."

Harry looked at Snape as Dumbledore said those words, knowing that he was fuming about his rejection to be the DADA professor.

--

Naruto was jolted back into reality as the booming applause rang throughout the Hall. He groaned when he realized that he was still in the dining hall. He looked to see Sasuke and Sakura clapping too, but not as energetic as all the rest. Maybe they were doing it just so they wouldn't feel left out. The applause stopped and the old man continued with his speech.

"Thank you for your kind acceptance. Sadly, we could not find anyone acceptable to rise up to this position, so I decided that I would be this year's Defense teacher," he said.

"In addition, Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge shall be Hogwarts' Counselor, which we have never had before. Please make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts."

Applause was scattered and dismal compared to the one minutes prior. Umbridge stood in order to be recognized, but that wasn't needed. She also stood out in all her pink glory and looked extremely like an old, squashed toad to Naruto's enjoyment. Though it would make his summons angry if he ever compared them to her.

"_Hem hem_," she said gathering everyone's attention. "Thank you, Headmaster, for the introduction. As mentioned before, I shall be Hogwart's new Counselor, so please come to me if you have _any_ problem at all. The Ministry of Magic considers the education of young wizards and witches to be of high importance. Every few months I shall be speaking to each and every one of you individually to see how you are keeping up with your school work. Also, to those of you in fifth year, it is time to think about what your career shall be in the future. To make it easier, I shall guide you through the correct path that fits your strengths…"

Naruto heard Hermione whisper to Harry and Ron. "You know what this means? The Ministry is going to try and control what we will be doing in the future. They're trying to interfere with Hogwarts!"

"Thank you, Counselor Umbridge," Dumbledore said when she finished her speech. "Last but not least, there will be a new class available to all fourth years and above. The Combat and Self-Defense class will be taught by Professor Hatake and Professor Umino." Both Kakashi and Umino stood up as their names were called.

"This class is not required but once you sign up, there is no turning back. Sign-up sheets are posted in each Common Room. By the end of this week, those who signed up will have an owl sent home so your parent or guardian can sign a permission slip. Like I said before, once you enter the class, there is no going back. Their team will also be guarding the school; if you would, please stand up and introduce yourselves so everyone can see who you are," he said.

Naruto was confused. Weren't they only supposed to be guarding Scar-san? Sakura elbowed Naruto and he stood up abruptly with her and Sasuke.

"But they're just kids themselves!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"HEY! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not a kid! I am a fully-fledged adult and I will guard this school no matter what you say," he shouted, taking offense in the Professor's words.

"Please forgive Naruto's brash comments," Sakura said, slamming her fist into Naruto's head. "It's just that we have been adults for the past four years of our life. I am Haruno Sakura, and it is nice to be here." She bowed towards the staff table.

McGonagall's face looked shocked, mirroring almost everyone in the Great Hall.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, I think it's your turn," she said in a low voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he spoke, making every girl in the room swoon.

The three sat back down and Dumbledore reclaimed the attention. "The three of them will be staying in the Gryffindor dorms, so please make them feel right at home. They are new to our culture, coming from a land far away. Well, it's about time for sleep; prefects, help our first-years to the dormitories. Good night everyone."

Everyone got up, except Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who felt lost in all the commotion.

"Uh…I think you should follow us to the dorms," Ron said to the young shinobi.

--

The guards followed the group, amazed by the moving staircases and careful for trick steps. They passed through the painting of the Fat Lady and entered into the Gryffindor Common Room. Being prefects, Ron and Hermione led the first-years and the guards into their new rooms. Harry stalked over to the sign-up sheet for the new class, where Fred and George were already standing.

**COMBAT AND SELF-DEFENSE**

Hatake Kakashi – Umino Iruka

_Sign-Ups_

"Did you know that they were going to be teaching a class, Harry?" One of the twins asked.

"No."

"Well I'm signing up anyways. I can tell this class will be cool," the other twin said. "Are you signing up, Harry?"

"Sure, why not. I just don't know how I'm going to get my uncle to sign the permission slip."

As he scribbled his name onto the paper, Ron and Hermione appeared by his side.

"Nice going, mate," Ron said. "I'm signing myself up too."

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it is! If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't even allow this class," Ron replied. "Here." Ron passed Hermione the quill.

"I'm not sure…"

"Aww, come on Hermione. Even Harry signed up."

"Oh all right," she huffed. "But if we get a single scratch, Ronald, you're going to get it."

"Come on you guys, we're holding up the line. Let's go to sleep now," yawned Harry.

Harry and Ron bid goodbye to Hermione and walked up the steps to the boys' dorm. They entered their room and the first thing Harry saw was Naruto rummaging through his backpack in the center.

Sensing Harry's shock Ron said, scratching the back of his head, "Oh yeah…Seamus and Dean were moved to another room so Naruto and Sasuke could be here. I guess I forgot to tell you earlier."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! It's winter break now so I have plenty of time to write. 3,700 some words! That should make up for the long wait. When I looked back in my previous chapters, I saw that Chapter Two was labeled Chapter One. I can't believe no one mentioned that to me before.

One of my reviewers asked me if this would be a Kakairu story. I'm sorry, but no. It isn't like I hate it or anything, I just don't read or write yaoi. To reduce any confusion, I'm going to put this story under Naruto instead of Kakashi and Iruka. I felt like the story wasn't going to center them anyways. (This story was also added to the Recommended YaoiSlash stories community, but the manager wrote in the description that some of the stories weren't yaoi.)

Anyways, I thank my reviewers, and I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. Happy early ChrismaHanaKwanza!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story that you recognize as someone else's.

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning, Harry trudged lazily towards the Great Hall with Ron and Neville and the two male shinobi in tow. Last night was spent catching up with his two fellow fifth years until a murderous Sasuke threatened to kill them if they didn't shut up and go to sleep. Instantly, both of his friends leapt towards their own beds, leaving Harry with no choice but to go to sleep also, although it didn't come to him as quickly it did to his two friends. He came to a conclusion last night: Seamus and Dean were a million times better roommates than these two shinobi.

Harry sighed, as he opened the mahogany doors to the Great Hall. The excited chatter of the students inside did nothing to Harry's tired mood. Neither did the silence that followed when they saw him enter.

"Come on Harry," Ron said as he pulled on Harry's robe. "I see Hermione and Sakura over at the table."

Slowly, the noise in the Great Hall increased to a roar again, as the Head of Houses passed out schedules to the students. The rest of the staff sat in the front table, getting ready for morning classes and quietly talking to their fellow teachers.

"So, how are you going to convince your uncle into letting you take the class?" Ron managed to say before shoving buttered toast into his mouth.

"I don't really know. I guess I'm just going to wing it for now. I still have a few days until Dumbledore sends out permission slips," Harry replied, reaching for a biscuit.

Hermione let out a sigh. "You'll have to get around to it someday, Harry. You might as well start it now. What's so good about this class anyways? I wish you didn't push me into signing up, Ron."

"Come on, 'Mione. This class might help Harry defeat Voldemort some way. Besides, it'll be fun! Those bodyguards of Harry's seem strong. It's almost as if you can see their aura of power around them," Ron said.

Harry had to disagree. "I don't see what is so special about them. Especially that Sasuke; he seems pretty suspicious to me," he whispered softly to Ron, making sure that no one, including Sasuke, could hear him. Ron chose not to comment back.

Professor McGonagall stopped by the table to hand the trio their class schedules, and while the three compared with each other ("Eurgh, Binns and Snape, just in one morning. Can it get any better than this?"), a _whoosh_ was heard throughout the Great Hall, and students prepared themselves for an onslaught of owls. Harry saw Hermione giving a large barn owl a few knuts, narrowing his eyes when he noticed it was for a _Daily Prophet_.

"How can you still be reading that?" said Harry.

Hermione snorted. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm still on your side. I just want to see what lies the Ministry is putting into it."

--

The bell rang, signaling to the students and professors that it was time to head for classes. The chatter in the Great Hall increased even more as students grouped together and followed the crowd out into the corridors and hallways that mapped out Hogwarts.

After separating with the three shinobi – they were suddenly called away by their silver-haired teammate – Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked towards Binns' class, mentally preparing themselves for the most boring subject in the history of boring subjects. (Or at least the boys were. Somehow Hermione got a kick out of learning about the signing of treaties or what the Goblin King did in 1107.)

Surprisingly, Harry managed to survive listening to the professor's droning voice for ten minutes… until he decided to give up – didn't he learn last year to not even try and just survive by copying Hermione's notes?

In the back of his mind, by calculating from the intensity of Ron's snoring, Harry deduced that he fell asleep as soon as his arse hit the chair. He saw Hermione glare at Ron and soon her laser eyes were directed towards him, as if he was responsible for Ron's disrupting noises. _'Hey, he got more sleep than I did last night, so stop staring at me,'_ Harry tried to telepathically tell her.

He busied himself by taking out a sheet of parchment and his quill and ink when it seemed like Hermione didn't get the message. Harry decided that if he wasn't going to pay attention in class, then he should use this time wisely to write out the letter to his uncle and aunt, asking for permission to join the Combat class.

Minutes later, Harry groaned as he stared at the sheet of parchment, wasted with scribbles and ink splotches from writing in anger. A whole sheet filled with _Dear Uncle Vernon_ and _Please Aunt Petunia_, and yet he still couldn't think of a way to ask his guardians to sign his slip. He almost resorted to banging his head on the table, but everyone would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived finally cracked under pressure. _Almost._

But he wouldn't give up! Gryffindors never back down in a fight, and this was a battle in itself. All he needed was some help from a certain pair of red-headed twins…

--

"Are you sure we can just leave him alone, Kakashi-sensei?" inquired Sakura as she and her teammates, minus Iruka-sensei, walked down a hallway.

Kakashi didn't look up from his book but still managed to successfully navigate the four of them while dodging students heading towards class. Oh the skills acquired from being an ex-ANBU.

"Hm? Oh yes. The boy has survived four years at this school without anyone constantly following. I'm sure he can survive another day."

Naruto began to jump around the three. "Where are we going? Where is Iruka-sensei? When are we going to start training? Will we be-"

That boy never lost his energy, even in a new environment. "Calm down, Naruto ("_Shut up, Naruto," Sakura growled_ _)_. All questions shall be answered once we reach our destination," Kakashi said mysteriously, while never taking his lone eye off of his book. "And that, my cute little students, is where Iruka-sensei and I are staying."

The shinobi took one more left turn and reached a deserted hallway with a room on each side.

"Dumbledore-san was generous enough to give Iruka-sensei and I our own rooms in a secluded area that most students don't know about." Kakashi snapped his book shut and pointed to the room on the left. "This is my room, and this room," he said, moving his hand to the right, "is Iruka-sensei's room. I trust that you've already memorized the route on how to get here."

"EH?! We were supposed to do that?" Naruto shouted as both Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads. "Hehe, I guess I just wasn't paying attention, sensei," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

A _whap_ brought Kakashi away from his thoughts and saw Naruto whining to Iruka as he came out of his room.

"Iruka-sensei! Why did you hit me?" the blonde complained.

"Baka! A shinobi is always watchful of their surroundings, no matter what. Haven't you learned that from me, Kakashi-sensei, or even Jiraiya-sama?"

The nine-tailed container immediately became flustered. "Well…yeah! O-of course I did! It's just that…stuff happened…and yeah," he explained lamely.

Iruka gave Naruto a disbelieving look before shaking his head and chuckling. "Right, Naruto. Well come in everybody. I'm almost done tying up the loose ends of this mission, so now Kakashi-sensei and I will explain what will go on for the coming year."

The Academy sensei's room was sparsely decorated: a bed on one side of the room next to a writing table buried under piles of paper. The walls were painted a soft blue, and in the corner was a potted plant, which seemed to be moving back and forth on its own.

Kakashi and the teens settled down as Iruka dug and placed out their mission scroll and used parchment with two sets of handwriting: Iruka's neat and legible characters compared to Kakashi's thin and scraggly writing.

"Right," the scarecrow said as the three teens surrounded the table. "So our mission objectives have changed due to an agreement we reached with Dumbledore-san. From now on, not only are we to guard Potter-san, we are also in charge of protecting the school. In addition, Iruka-sensei and I will be teaching a class for those who are interested in protecting themselves. I have no doubt that Potter-san will be joining."

Iruka took over. "This is how we will be dividing the work load. Even though we were assigned to protect Potter-san, we are not required to follow him every second. Don't forget that he is a wizard himself, and surrounded by other experienced wizards such as Dumbledore-san. Therefore, we will assign check-ups between the three of you so from time to time you can keep track of our charge."

"Now, you two have been placed in the same room as Potter-san?" Kakashi asked and received a nod from both male teens, though Sasuke's was more subtle than Naruto's.

"It was horrible, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interjected. "I couldn't sleep until teme here asked Scar-san and his friends to shut up because they kept talking."

"Don't call me teme, dobe."

"Well then stop calling me dobe, teme!"

Kakashi chuckled and placed his hands on both of their heads as Sakura snickered in the background. "Alright, alright. Save it for the bedroom you too."

"_WHAT?!_" Naruto squawked. The pinked-haired shinobi stopped laughing immediately and even Sasuke looked oddly at Kakashi. Inside Kakashi was laughing; it wasn't hard to get a reaction out of the three.

Iruka rolled his eyes and brought his fist down onto Naruto's head. "In all seriousness, Naruto, let's continue."

"Dumbledore-san told us that this school would be safe for a few months until this Voldemort gathered his followers and attacked. So for now we won't be too strict on guarding the school, but to be safe, Naruto, how long do you think you can cover this school with your _Kage Bunshins _without getting tired?" inquired Kakashi.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure, actually. I think I can hold it pretty long if I summon a few clones."

"Great," Kakashi said as his single eye curved into an upside-down U. "Think of it as training. The longer and more you can hold at a time, the better." _'But it shouldn't be too hard considering your endless chakra reserves and stamina.'_

"YOSH! Training!" Naruto exclaimed, immediately brightening up. "Let's go, Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Training awaits us!"

Sakura groaned as her teammate gave a perfect impression of Rock Lee. "Wait a minute, Naruto. I still have a question for Iruka-sensei."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I still don't understand this Combat class that you and Kakashi-sensei will be teaching."

Iruka nodded understandingly. "Well, it's as the name says. We will only be teaching taijutsu and different tactics and battle strategies, not any jutsus since they don't have the chakra reserves for that. Since you reminded me, though, I will have to ask you three, especially you, Sakura, to help me some days while I teach. That way I can have examples and help watching over them practice while I do something else. Sakura, I need you especially to help heal the students on the spot if they manage to get hurt. No need to do it perfectly, though. There is an infirmary at Hogwarts."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. I'll do my best," Sakura replied.

Naruto stood, pulling Sasuke by the elbow with him. "All right! Let's get this party started!"

"Wait!" cried Iruka. "We still have to assign the workload between the five of us. And one of you will have to check up on Harry during lunch today."

Sasuke raised his hand and muttered, "I nominate dobe over there."

"I second that nomination," Sakura giggled.

A cry of agony and whines of _training, oh when will I train?_ came out of Naruto's mouth, and was dutifully ignored by everyone else.

--

At lunch, Harry excused himself from Ron and Hermione's company and headed towards the Weasley twins. His two best friends were helpful at sometimes, but no two people were as persuasive and cunning and still be in Gryffindor as Hogwarts' resident troublemakers.

George (or was it Fred?) noticed Harry coming towards them and nudged his brother. They both grinned and made way so Harry could sit between them.

"Hello, Harry," both of them said simultaneously.

"So to what pleasure do we owe-," one twin started.

"-For having been graced by your company?" the twin on his right continued.

Harry looked at the two oddly before saying his case. "Right, hello. Remember how I said that I would need to convince my uncle in order to join that new class?" He waited for the both of them to nod before going on. "I'm…not doing so well…writing the letter. So…I was just wondering…if you guys could help me. Since I imagine you two to be good at…persuading others."

At his words, the two Weasley's began laughing loudly, catching the attention of everyone around them.

"Shut up, you two!" Harry whispered. That only made them laugh louder. _'Seriously, how immature can they get?'_

After the two wiped their eyes, George said, "Mate, you've come to the right place. All you need is just a little push in the right place."

"Imagine, the boy who single handily defeated the Dark Lord, coming to _us _for help!" Fred stood and bowed. "We're honored that you've come to us," he said mockingly, as George clutched his heart and looked up to the ceiling in wonder.

"Stop joking you two. I'm being serious over here."

"We're always serious. We're also the Princes of Persuasion. How do you think we got Mum to buy us new brooms?" Fred said as he elbowed his brother.

_("You mean second-hand".)_

"We, the Weasley twins, sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley will give it our all in order to help you on your quest!" jested George, ignoring Harry's little comment.

"I just want to make sure whatever I write in this letter will convince Uncle Vernon to sign the permission slips," Harry said.

Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, putting him in a headlock. "No worries, young Harry. You're asking help from the best."

"Princes of Persuasion, remember?" George grinned cheekily.

--

Ron glowered as he saw his two brothers laugh with Harry. Their first lunch at Hogwarts and all Harry could do was leave him for his older siblings, while he was stuck with Hermione and Ginny. Of course Hermione was their best friend but her best (and worst) attribute was –

"Hermione! Why are you reading right now?"

– being Hogwarts' resident bookworm and Queen Know-It-All.

Hermione glared at Ron at the top of her book. "Honestly Ronald. Just because Harry's left you all alone does not give you the right to bother me. I know you thrive on attention, but just this once let me reread _Hogwarts, A History_."

The tips of his ear turned scarlet as Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice. "It's true. At home he causes a ruckus when no one pays attention to him."

"Oh shut up, Ginny. I do not act five, unlike someone I know. _'Oh mummy! May I have this new jumper? Please? It looks so good on me and maybe Harry will finally pay attention to me!' _"

Ginny glared at her brother. "That's it. You die now." And she splashed her pumpkin juice right into Ron's face.

Hermione slammed her book in a huff, whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Ron's dripping face. "_Scourgify._ Now, if you two cannot act like siblings, I'll be forced to find a spell that ties you together for the _rest _of your _life_."

Ron and Ginny suddenly became quiet, but they continued to throw furtive glares at each other until the bell rang. Threats from Hermione were never to go unheeded.

On the other hand, Hermione nodded, happy with her work. Finally, she could read her book in peace…

_CRASH!_

Hermione looked up irritably at the interruption, only to find Naruto squatting right in front of her on top of the table.

"Na-Naruto!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? An-and get off that table this instance!"

The orange blob nodded and slipped right in between Hermione and Ginny, and began to stare at her. Hermione felt her personal space being invaded when Naruto closed the space between the two. '_So close…'_

"I-is there s-something on my f-face?" she stammered faintly.

Suddenly, the space between them grew, and she saw an irritated Ron putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No need to get so close there, mate," she heard him say, detecting a hint of jealousy. No, that mustn't have been what she heard.

"Haha! Sorry," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that I wanted to see her freckles up close because they looked so faint compared to yours, Ron-san."

For a second time lunch had started, the red-headed boy grew incredibly red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"So…What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired, still a little creeped out by what just happened. '_Someone needs to teach him about giving others the respect of their personal space._'

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down and causing a ruckus. "Do you know where Scar-san is?"

"Scar…san? Do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Naruto's eagerness at finding Harry caught everyone's attention to their area, including the boy himself and Fred and George. "I need to find him as soon as possible so I can go train."

Harry stood up. "I'm right here. What do you need me for?"

After staring at Harry for a few seconds, the young shinobi opened his mouth and was about to say something, when the bells rang to signal the start of classes. "Oh nothing," he said, showing off his pearly whites. "Well! It's time to train!" With that said, Naruto quickly turned and exited the Great Hall, leaving behind a mass of confused Gryffindors staring at the swirl on the back of his jacket.

--

"So what was that all about?" Ron implored as the Golden Trio walked to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry looked to his right. "What are you talking about? Do you mean that thing with Naruto, because I'm as clueless as you are."

"Well, no. I was talking about eating with George and Fred instead of Hermione and me."

"You must tell Ron immediately, or else he might get jealous," Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"No I won't! What the hell are you talking about Hermione?" Ron exclaimed.

The Boy-Who-Lived glanced at both his friends and asked, "Did something happen while I was away?"

The Gryffindor genius sighed. "It's nothing. I just didn't get as far as I wanted to in my book, and Ron and Ginny's quarreling was distracting."

Harry nodded understandingly. The three of them reached the entrance of the DADA classroom, where they met Neville outside.

"Are you guys ready?" Neville queried. "I'm nervous since it is Dumbledore teaching now. What if something happens to him? No other professor has lasted longer than a year."

Hermione placed her arm on the doorknob. "I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Professor and Headmaster Dumbledore we're talking about." She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the three boys to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm alive! So what's up you guys? School's almost ending, so that's good news for me and the rest of you students.

What the hell took me so long? you might ask. This chapter was a bitch to write. I wanted to start out funny and I had this section written up and even sent it to my friend. It never made it to the final cut… I ended up starting all over…four times. Add in a dosage of procrastinating and here we are today instead of a month ago. Anyways…

Next chapter: First DADA class and maybe an introductory class to those accepted into the Combat class.

_Maybe_. As long as I can fit it in.

Hope you liked this chapter! See you next time.


End file.
